A control circuit including one master device and a plurality of slave devices which are connected to each other by a bus is known. Each of the master device and the slave device includes a bus interface circuit. The master device writes data to a register in any slave device through the bus interface circuit. The control circuit controls a specific device according to the data written on the corresponding register. It is preferable that current consumption and noise of the bus interface circuit be reduced.